Despite their value as pollinators and producers of honey and wax, bees are generally unwelcome in the vicinity of people because of the possibility that the bees may swarm, attack, and repeatedly sting those nearby. Bees may attack unsuspecting persons without provocation, and leave the person without a defense to the swarm. Increasing the concerns associated with bee attacks is the migration of “Africanized” honeybees into the southern regions of the United States. These Africanized honeybees attack with more intensity and persistence than the indigenous species of honeybee, often stinging their victim hundreds of times. With the movement of Africanized honeybees, or so-called “killer bees,” into an area, it becomes even more important to make available means to protect against and end attacks by swarming bees before the results are fatal.
Research has shown that a person may defend against attacks from certain bees by exposing the bees to a surfactant spray or mist. In some instances, the surfactant may comprise a mixture of soap and water. The soap, upon contacting a bee, breaks down the waxy protective covering of the bee's breathing system, thereby drowning the bees in the water. Sprayer devices that deliver a low volume flow of a surfactant spray or mist in response to an attack are effective for controlling and killing certain less aggressive, indigenous bees. However, a low volume surfactant spray or mist response may not be suitable to combat an attack by a swarm of more aggressive “killer bees” given the greater intensity and persistence of attack.
A surfactant spray or mist method of bee protection may be effective and practicable in situations where a capable sprayer device is readily available and can be quickly moved into proximity to apply the surfactant spray or mist to the person under attack. Even then, however, a person under attack by stinging bees may become incapacitated and unable set up and operate the equipment alone, and thus must to wait for help to arrive. The victim is typically forced to wait for the arrival of the fire department or another responder with the capability to rescue a victim from a stinging flying insect attack. To further compound the problem, attacks by aggressive bees often occur in remote locations where prompt response from the fire department or other responder is unlikely or even impossible, thereby making the chance of a high volume sprayer device arriving in time to end the attack unreliable. Ranchers and farmers, for example, are frequently alone when attacked, such as when operating a tractor, entering a remote barn or shed, cutting brush, or fixing fences. As such, a need exists for a mobile modular system that can provide a spray or mist of surfactant with enough intensity to effectively protect against and stop a large swarm of aggressive killer bees, and that can be integrated into a mobile conveyance and arranged to be self-administered with little thought or coordinated effort when under the stress of an attack.